A Tender Touch
by Anomaly-san72
Summary: Aqua had a crush on Sora for a very long time. What happens when she invites him over to her house and reveals her feelings? AquaXSora one-shot. AU. UPDATED.


Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.

Aqua was nervous. Her heart beating faster than normal. She had prepared everything accordingly and made sure that nothing was going to interrupt her tonight. The night had to be perfect. Why you might ask? This was the night where she is going to confess her feelings to her best friend. The first friend that she had come to known ever since childhood. They made a pact that to never stop being friends no matter what. The two friends may have hanged out with other people, but this was a promise that was not going to be broken.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Aqua gasped in surprise. She was not a huge fan of loud noises especially with a doorbell that echoed throughout the house. The blue haired teen then remembered her house was completely empty. Her father wouldn't be back from his business trip until next week. The blue haired girl's parents divorced after Aqua's mother was unsatisfied with him working constantly which led to their separation and she ended up living with her dad due to financial reasons. She also knew that her mother was coming to visit in a few days because of the agreement in their divorce papers .

Today was Friday and the last day of school which gave Aqua time to spend with her best friend. She called him and asked if he wanted to come over to her house to hang out since they did not have to worry about other obligations. He agreed and it made the girl's heart bloom with happiness since she will probably never get another chance to tell him her feelings.

Aqua went to the door, taking a deep breath while checking her appearance with a small mirror in her hand. She straighten out her outfit before grasping the doorknob. Behind the door revealed Sora standing on the doorstep, looking very calm than herself at the moment. Even though that it would all change for the moment when she shows her true colors.

"Hey Sora." Aqua greeted, putting on a smile though her stomach was performing somersaults.

"Hi Aqua,um, you look very pretty tonight." Sora said.

"Oh, thank you." Aqua replied, blushing.

Sora may have given her compliments before on her appearance, but it felt different this time.

"C-c-come in." Aqua stuttered.

Sora complied with her request though he did not know why she stuttered in front of him.

"So what do you have in store for tonight?" he asked as he hung up his jacket.

"I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie?" Aqua offered.

"Sure." Sora replied.

They went into the living room and Aqua went into the kitchen briefly, only to come back, bringing a bowl of popcorn and two glasses of water. She wanted to make the boy feel comfortable before deciding to do anything drastic. The blue-haired teen knew that Sora wouldn't really make the first move, considering his dense "nice guy" personality and was 2 months younger than herself.

"You must be thirsty." Aqua said, giving a glass to Sora.

"Thank you." Sora answered, taking the glass as he watched her putting a disc in the dvd player.

The movie soon begun as the two teens down on the couch. The sense of silence and awkwardness was thick enough to cause someone to faint from lack of oxygen. Aqua wasn't really paying attention to the movie since she was extremely nervous, reluctant to say a single word.

"So, did you heard what happened at school today?" Sora asked, noticing how tense his friend was in the moment.

"Yeah, Roxas and Axel finally came out as a couple. I have never seen Roxas so flustered before." Aqua commented, remembering how the redhead kept showing Roxas off as his boy toy.

This has seem to cut off the tension between the two teens.

"I tried to stop Axel from doing anything drastic especially when he kissed Roxas in front of his fanclub, but he wouldn't budge, saying that he wasn't afraid of admitting that he is gay." Sora said.

"That definitely sounds like Axel. Once the guy has his mind set on something, there is no turning back from it." Aqua answered.

"Yeah." Sora agreed.

What the two teens were talking about was how Axel planned to reveal his relationship with Roxas to everyone in their year. He did not want to keep on hiding the fact that he was gay. Roxas was extremely nervous and tried to convince the redhead not to go through with it. The two had been secretly dating since the beginning of the school year and Axel grew tired of hiding his relationship with the spiky haired teen. Roxas, like most guys who were gay was afraid of coming out of the closet.

After their conversation, Aqua managed to have relaxed a bit. They managed to talk like they were still friends such as any changes that has been going with their friends and anything that was happening in the mayhem that is high school.

"Kairi has a crush on you Sora, did you know that?" Aqua stated.

Sora nearly choked on the water he was drinking.

"A-are you s-serious?" Sora stuttered out in shock.

Aqua nodded her head in agreement.

"That would explain why she has been so nice to me." Sora said.

Aqua knew that she was now completely comfortable with herself. So the only thing left to do is to lead Sora into her room where she would be able to make her move on him.

"Sora, do you mind if you followed me to my room?" Aqua said, moving closer to Sora until her chest was against his.

This caused Sora to blush slightly, not knowing why his friend was acting differently around him.

"Sure, I don't mind at all." Sora replied.

They went upstairs into Aqua's room. Aqua made sure to prepare for this moment. Her bed was covered in silk sheets. The floor was covered with rose petals to fit the atmosphere. Sora sat down on the bed, watching Aqua closing the door before locking it as she came towards him.

She sat down beside him, giving the spiky haired brunette a heartfelt look with her sapphire azure eyes staring at his sky blue ones.

"I am such an idiot." Sora thought to himself, not really paying attention of the subtle hints Aqua gave. Sora was a bit dense at times, but he was far from being stupid and knew what exactly she was about to do.

"Sora, I wanted to tell you that I-" Aqua was immediately cut off as Sora quickly latched onto her lips in an aggressive manner.

The blue haired teen didn't know what to say at this sudden endeavor as her mind became hazy. She quickly felt his tongue wrapped around her own, prodding at each other like natural predators before going in to attack, feeling the boy's lips sucking on her lower lip. Sora bit down the girl's lower lip, earning a small cry from Aqua as he continued licking and sucking on her mouth in a tender, yet assertive manner. After a few minutes, they broke apart from the kiss, panting heavily.

"Wow, you are really good at kissing." Aqua commented, her face bright red from the intense intimate moment that just occurred.

"Well, I had a small feeling you would do something like this so I decided to do my best to satisfy you, my lady." Sora answered.

"Let's move on with more exciting activities, shall we?" Aqua suggested.

"Certainly, my lovely blue-haired angel." Sora wrapped his lips around Aqua's once more. The two teens licked and sucked each other's lips in an amorous fashion as he stuck his tongue inside her mouth. Aqua moaned from the sweet flavor his mouth contained: she was pushed down onto the bed as Sora climbed over her. His eyes stared ravenously at the girl's peach colored skin, examining her womanly curves and well-endowed chest. Sora felt his hands sweat as they were begging him to simply grope and ravage her breasts, but maintained a cool, calm facade.

Sora placed his head near her neck, inhaling her intoxicating aroma which reminded him of the ocean breeze. The blue haired girl was curious over Sora's silent behavior until she released a surprised gasp. His teeth grazing her sensitive skin as it being pierced the tender flesh, releasing droplets of blood. She whimpered, feeling his lips suck on her neck greedily as the pink appendage flick around the bite mark which cleansed it of any remaining copper substance.

When this was going on, Aqua's hands move up and down the spiky brunette's sides, making his spine shiver. Her touches were steady, sensual and invigorating. He wanted more, tugging on her halter top as she was doing the same with his took off their respective tops. Sora stared at Aqua's black lace bra which contained a pair of perky, large C-cup breasts that would compliment her pear-shaped figure.

"I want to see more of you." Aqua whispered in his ear, guiding Sora's hands toward her skirt. He nodded in understanding as they both pulled off the last of their clothing. Aqua stared at the boy with lust in her eyes as she admired the bulge contained in his red boxers. She quickly examined his well-toned abs, tanned complexion and broad chest. The spiky-haired teen felt his heart beat faster and adrenaline pumping as he admired the full view of Aqua's body.

"Aqua...I-" Sora felt a pair of fingers shushed his response by the blue haired girl.

"Since you made the first move, I'll repay you by making the second." Aqua whispered, moving close so their bodies were pressed against each other.

Sora moved himself further onto the bed until his head leaned against its headboard. Aqua grabbed the waistband of his boxers, intrigued about what it contained until she pulled it off him.

"Oh my…." Aqua whispered, stunned about how well-developed Sora's manhood appeared in front of her eyes. It was long and rather thick for being at seven inches hard. She carefully placed a small kiss on the tip, letting her tongue take in his flavor. This caused Sora to tense up from the shock of pleasure coursing through his body. Aqua leaned back and pushed her feet forward, the soles touching his manhood slightly which made Sora flinch from how soft they felt.

"Does this feel good?" Aqua asked, letting her toes tease the base of his manhood.

"Yes…." Sora grunted, gripping the bedsheets with his hands.

Aqua observed Sora intently, watching what makes him grunt, groan or moan with his eyes closed. She rubbed the tip of his member with her toes. The blue haired girl added another foot to massage and rub his length while the other kneaded his package. Sora was using all his willpower not to come early by closing his eyes and looking away from Aqua.

"Well, it looks like I have to try harder to make you come." Aqua pulled her panties down below the knees which revealed her moist, glistening womanhood. She quickly placed the soles of her feet around his length, moving them slowly to stroke it while the heels were pressed against the boy's hard package. Sora tried to ignore his body's pleas for surrender, but it was quickly pushed aside as he heard a loud moan from Aqua. He watched as the blue haired teen rubbed her aching vaginal walls with delicate fingers, their grunts and moans filling a tense, intimate atmosphere.

"Nghh…." Sora felt himself sweat as he was subjected to torture of feeling Aqua's feet working magic on his manhood while she just rubbed herself against her hands. She rubbed herself furiously, her thumb teasing her clit while still stroking Sora with vigor. The spiky haired boy felt his pulsating manhood twitch as he groaned loudly.

"Aqua...I can't hold it back." Sora whimpered.

"It's ok. I can't hold it back as well. Just let it go." Aqua gave her lover a reassuring smile.

The two teens released their essence as they were both left panting. Aqua was surprised by how much Sora came, feeling white streaks covering her thighs. She also found herself moist and her legs wobbling from the intense orgasm that occurred a few moments ago.

Sora felt his eyes going hazy, watching Aqua pull her feet away as she took off her wet panties. After she went to the bathroom to clean her feet, the blue haired girl gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"Mhmm… you really made me want more of you." Aqua whispered into his ear.

"Well, you gave me a wonderful show to enjoy so now it's time to pay up." Sora replied.

The spiky haired teen got up and pushed Aqua gently onto her bed. Aqua was intrigued by the boy's sudden change of behavior as she felt her bra being unstrapped.

"You won't need this anymore." Sora threw the garment away as he quickly lifted her legs over his shoulders. He decided to give his lover a taste of her own medicine , pushing himself into her vaginal walls gently. Aqua felt her eyes widened as his manhood made her wet, vaginal cavern stretched to its limits. The spiky haired teen teased his tip into her aching womanhood before pulling back slightly and pushing in until it was covered once more.

"Ugh...Sora…" Aqua moaned, wanting him to go in deeper.

Sora continued to tease the girl as he pushed himself a small bit so only his tip was inside her warm, wet folds. He had a small triumphant smile as the girl who had teased him previously was now quivering under his grasp.

"Karma is a complete bitch, isn't it Aqua?" Sora teased the blue-haired girl.

"Yes it is, please go faster." Aqua begged, unable to stand Sora holding out on her.

"Very well then." Sora began shoving his entire length into Aqua with great speed, earning a loud yelp from her. His pace became fast and wild, slapping his hips against her rear that rippled loudly from impact, while Aqua closed her eyes. Sora clenched his teeth from the tightness which wrapped around his manhood. However, the more he thrusted into her wet folds, Sora provided more room for himself to let Aqua get used to his size.

The spiky haired brunette's pace slowed down and his impacts became more powerful, bouncing Aqua forward with each collision, releasing loud moans into the air.

Aqua couldn't describe the feeling she felt in her body, feeling the one person giving what was need for a very long time. Years of sexual tension and emotional barriers were now broken as she left herself vulnerable to his captivating thrusts that simply enticed her with bliss.

The two lovers kissed and sucked on each other's lips passionately, tasting one another like ravenous animals. Aqua wrapped her arms around his neck to make sure this inseperable bond will never break. Sora entered her roughly, feeling the tightness and warmth which simply drove him to his limit.

His hips began rocking back and forth, continuing their kiss in which their friction shaked the bed as though it was being subjected to an earthquake.

"Do you want me badly? To simply pleasure you until you feel nothing?" Sora growled, narrowing his eyes like an insatiable wolf.

"Yes. I want you to plunge and invade my aching walls with your long, hot manhood inside me." Aqua cried out.

Sora moved with furious speed, letting his manhood slam into Aqua like a brick wall that was meant to be torn down. Aqua held on for dear life, never imagining Sora to be so dominant and commanding in terms of pleasuring another person. The two felt entwined as one, being able to satisfy their needs and complete each other's lives.

Sora lapped his tongue against Aqua's in a passionate battle as their bodies rubbed and course into a single entity, reaching their breaking points. The blued haired girl entangled her hands into his spiky, brown mane, feeling a hot breath down her neck.

"Sora, I am ready to…." Aqua warned, feeling her womanhood quivering wildly.

"Yeah, prepare for the surprise of your life." Sora answered.

They both cried out in bliss as their orgasms have been reached. Sora felt himself streams of white, warm essence into her clenched walls as it filled Aqua to the brim. Aqua felt her walls letting out overflowing clear fluids as it completely became infused with his essence.

After a few moments of silence, the two teens cuddle against each other as they both wrapped a blanket around their bodies. Sora laid his head against the pillow as he wrapped an arm around Aqua's waist. The blue haired teen laid her head against his chest, embracing the heat it radiated.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Sora inquired.

"Yes, I wasn't really expecting so much passion and lust when we first started." Aqua said.

Sora gave Aqua a quick kiss on the lips as she rubbed a finger on his chest before they were left with dreams of euphoria.

Author's note: I am sorry it took so long to edit "A Tender Touch" since I am attempting to reinvent my writing style. I will mostly spend the next few weeks editing my stories in my free time, but will definitely have a new story in the works. Please leave a review and PM me for any requests or questions you may have since I always love talking to those who appreciate my writing. Have a nice day!


End file.
